1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filtering devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for filtering materials from a liquid.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns a filtering device which uses a density gradient principle to filter materials having greater and lesser density from a liquid.
2. The Prior Art
In many situations, filtering a flowing liquid is desirable. Generally, filtering is desirable when a flowing liquid contains or can collect contaminants and foreign materials which may be liquid or solid. These materials may cause problems in some manner if they are allowed to remain in the liquid. There are many types of liquids which may be filtered, but one of the most common is water. Water is used daily by most people, and in many of its applications picks up foreign materials. These materials may cause problems such as blocking conduits, especially when the water is being drained to a septic or sewer system. The materials picked up by water may be solids or liquids, and have greater or lesser density than water. In drains, such as those extending from a kitchen sink or bathroom sink, a large amount of material can be carried by draining water. The material may include solids, such as food particles and hair or liquids such as oils and grease.
Conventional sinks use a bend or trap in which a fluid seal is formed by water collecting in the lower bend. The collected water prevents sewer gasses from passing out through the drain. The purpose of these traps, however, is not to trap or prevent flow through of materials carried by water, and this is, in fact, the result in most cases. Generally draining water will force solids past the trap, since it is directly under the drain in most cases. Once past the trap, material carried by the water may collect on protuberance or be deposited on the sides of the drain conduit. The collection of solids, or contaminating liquids such as oil or grease in the conduit can prevent the free passage of the draining water. Devices have been developed which attempt to limit material entering the drain to small particles. These include basket and strainer devices which are received in the drain opening of a sink. Large solids are prevented from entering the drain, and the basket or strainer is easily removed for cleaning. While successful in removing large solids from water, smaller particles, grease, an oils are not removed from the draining water. These can collect downstream of the trap in the drain system inhibiting the flow of draining liquid and causing clogging.
When a blockage is formed in the conduit downstream of the trap, it is typically removed by using chemical solvents or mechanical devices such as an auger, commonly referred to as a "snake". Chemicals tend to be expensive, very corrosive and detrimental to the environment, while using a "snake" can be an extensive, time consuming procedure as well as labor intensive. Generally, if a mechanical device such as a "snake" is needed to remove a blockage, the services of a plumber is also required to operate it. If the clog is located in a less assessable area, a plumber may need to be called, causing a great deal of inconvenience and cost.
Filtering devices for removing solids from a flowing liquid other than water are also known. Many different liquids are filtered in daily use, and many different filtering devices are used. Generally a filtering device can only be used for a specific application and to filter a specific type of fluid. Devices for filtering some fluids have been widely developed and are extremely diversified. Filtering devices typically consist of a foraminous material through which a liquid is passed. Particles of material are passed through. These filters must typically be changed frequently due to the collection of material filtered from the liquid. While many of these filters work satisfactorily, they may not be cost effective since they have to be changed frequently, and they may prove detrimental to the environment thereby having special disposal requirements. Furthermore, if the liquid contains a large amount of material, the foraminous material around the inlet may become blocked very quickly without giving the liquid a chance to spread through the filter. This prevents uniform flow of liquid through the filter, reducing its efficiency or actually blocking the flow of liquid completely.
An example of such devices are oil filters for filtering oil used in the operation of a vehicle. The oil picks up solids which must be removed to lengthen the useful life of the oil and to prevent damage to the engine. These filters generally consist of a foraminous material through which a liquid is passed. Particles of material are trapped by the foraminous material while the liquid is passed through. These filters must be changed frequently due to the collection of material filtered from the oil. The used filters still contain quantities of oil when changed, and must be disposed of properly to avoid contaminating the environment.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in filtering devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved filtering device for filtering flowing liquids.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a filtering device which is simple to install, maintain and use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a filtering device which will filer contaminating liquids from a flowing liquid.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a filtering device which may be easily drained and disassembled for cleaning.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a filter device which separates out materials which are less dense and materials which are more dense than the liquid being filtered.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a filter device which will not clog immediately but will maintain a uniform flow through of fluid.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a filter device which will substantially eliminate the formation of blockages in fluid conduits, substantially reducing the amount of time and effort expended in maintenance.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a filter device which may be used in a variety of applications.
A further object of the present .invention is to provide a filter apparatus which can be used to replace a conventional drain trap.
And yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a filter apparatus which provides a longer lasting fluid seal than a conventional drain trap.
And still another object of the present invention is to provide a filter device which increases environmental protection by eliminating the need for using environmentally damaging substances.